Revenge, Regret and Relationships
by MoreThanThis
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION AND EDITING. HIATUS! Set during Half-Blood Prince, it's about what would have happened if Hermione acted as if she was fine that Ron and Lavender were going out and pretended she was happy for him. Better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set during Half-Blood Prince and about what would have happened if Hermione acted as if she was fine that Ron and Lavender were going out and pretended she didn't like Ron, was happy for him. I wrote this because a lot of people these days, when a person (we're going to call her Suzy) they like, is a friend (Bob) is dating someone, they don't usually freak out on them and get mad at them. If they did, then Bob would wonder why Suzy was acting like this way and ask her. The Suzy would have to admit to Bob that she jealous because she likes him. Poor, poor Suzy. So usually people just tell their friends that they think it's great that you and Lucy are going out, and cry on the inside... or when they're alone. So this story starts where Hermione starts to get mad at Ron, when Lavender and him first kiss. Here's the story! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebration."

"Er... does he?" said Harry.

Hermione grimaced but before she could let Harry notice, she smile brightly, "Yeah, but I can blame him, you guys did play brilliantly!"

Harry had a look of pure confusion on is face, but before he could say anything, the door behind them burst open. Ron came in laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," was all Ron said when he saw Hermione and Harry, "Hey guys..." he added with a hopeful smile.

Lavender giggled and softly said, "Oops!" and snuck back out the door.

"Hi Ron!" Hermione said brightly, "You played wonderfully!" she walked forward and pulled him in for a hug.

Hermione was pissed but she wanted to make Ron think that she didn't care about him and Lavender; she wanted to make him regret ever snogging Lavender Brown.

"Er, thanks 'Mione." Ron said uncertainly, looking relieved but his eyes had disappointment in them.

Hermione pulled away, still smiling joyfully, "So, you and Lavender huh?" she said with a wink.

This confused Ron further, "Uh, yeah... I guess."

Realization seemed to dawn on Hermione and she put on a fake sad face, pouting her bottom lip. "Does this mean you're not going to be my guest for Slughorn's party?" Hermione asked sadly, though it was obvious she was joking, from her eye.

Ron eyes grew wide and just stared at her, all he could think of is how cute she looked when she pouted... fake pouted.

"Cause y'know," she continued, not really letting Ron have a chance to respond, "I doubt Lavender would be very happy about you going with another girl to a party she's not invited to... even if I am just a friend." She waited a second for Ron to say something but his words were caught in his throat, so Hermione kept talking.

"You know what the funny thing is? I knew about you and Lavender before you did!" she laughed making it quite obvious to Harry that she didn't find anything funny, "Before the game Lavender came up to me and asked me if I like you!" A shrill of laughter went through her whole body.

Ron looked like he was going to puke but managed a small smile. "So anyways, I laughed and obviously told her no and that we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be. I don't know why she suspected it, no offence but you'd be the last person I'd ever date! Now that made Lavender happy!" she said then laughed.

Ron couldn't hear what Hermione was saying anymore. All he could hear was what Hermione said being repeated over, and over again in his head, "no offense but you'd be the last person I'd ever date!"... And then he vaguely heard her said, "And then she told me that she likes you, isn't that sweet?" All Ron could do was swallow and nod.

Hermione smiled even bigger, pleased at what she just said worked, and then she said with deep satisfaction, "Okay well I'm exhausted, it's been a late night," she smiled warmly and looked at Harry and said, "Goodnight!" then she looked over at Ron who had pain in his eyes, "Sleep well..." she added sweetly, and Harry could have swore she said just for Ron.

She started to walk towards the girl's dormitory and Ron ran after her, "Hermione wait!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation but put on a charming face and turned around, "Yes?"

"Uh, I was just wondering... are we okay? You're not mad or anything at all?" he said hoping she would just be the tiny bit jealous.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be?" she looked at him pleasantly, hoping what would be enough for him because she was just about to break down.

"Oh, no reason... you just seem odd..."

Hermione laughed at this, "Wow, you're always the charmer," she said. She was about to turn around and go upstairs when she remembered something, "Oh yeah by the way! About Slughorn's party, don't worry about it! I'll just go with Cormac like you suggested

before!" and with that she was gone.

Harry walked up behind Ron and said, "Er, Ron?" Harry said worried, waving his hand in front of Ron's face.

"Harry..." Ron swallowed, "what just happened?"

"Uh, what did you except? For her to fall all over you and say, 'No Ron, please! Take me! I love you!'" Harry said in a high-pitched voice, holding on in his laughter.

"No, not exactly..." he said seriously, seeming not to notice, "I just wasn't expecting that! She seemed perfectly fine about it! I think she was actually encouraging it! Well I guess I should be happy about it... at least I didn't get hexed or something."

"The night's still young," the voice came from Ginny when walking by, "And she won't be the one hexing you!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"Don't talk to me," she said simply in a bored voice.

Ron didn't listen, he ran after her, Harry following behind, "Have you seen Hermione? Does she seem fine?"

Ginny turned around and breathed in and was about to say something when she noticed Harry was behind Ron, "Oh, hi Harry," she said kindly.

Harry swallowed, "Hi Ginny..."

Ron started to tap his foot and Ginny sigh, "What kind of dumb question was that? No I haven't seen her, when would I have? I was just about to go up there now. But don't worry, as soon as I find out how she is, I'll tell you!" she said sarcastically and annoyed, rolling her eyes and walk away again, this time not being stopped.

Ginny dashed up the stairs knowing what she was going to find. When she made it to Hermione's and her's room she knocked to make sure Hermione wanted company.

Ginny heard a small voice crack when she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Ginny, can I come in?" she said softly.

She heard a sniffle then Hermione say, "Okay."

She opened the door slowly and saw Hermione sitting on her bed with a weak smile and tears in her eyes.

"Oh 'Mione!" Ginny said sympathetically and ran over to her and hugged her. Hermione didn't let go. After Hermione cried until she could cry no more, Ginny asked if she wanted to talk about it, because that's what people seem to do in these situations.

Hermione didn't answer but took a deep breath in and said, "He, He- Ron and Lav-" *sniff* "-ender, after the game, he... and she and I pretended I was okay with it, but..." she broke down and shed new tears.

"Shhh, Shhh, its okay," Ginny soothed "you don't have to tell me now; you don't have to tell me ever actually. Ron's stupid anyways, he's not worth your tears."

Hermione laughed weakly, "Yeah, I'm just really tired. Can I tell you in the morning?"

"Of course, anything you want," Ginny said relieved, she got off the bed after she was sure Hermione wasn't going to break down again. She changed in her pajamas and climbed in her bed, knowing sleep would do well for Hermione.

* * *

**Please review if you like! ;) And I know this is short but they'll get longer! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter... sadly :( ;P**

* * *

Morning came soon, as Hermione knew it would. She rolled over happy it was a Sunday, and there was no school. She looked over at Ginny's bed and it was empty. She didn't fell like getting up and facing everybody... facing Ron. A minute later she heard the bathroom door open and Ginny walk out newly dress and hair wet.

"Good morning," Ginny said with an uncertain smile, "How are you this morning?"

"Oh, better, much better," Hermione replied.

"That's good, are you going to get up soon and have a shower? Cause I'll wait for you before we go down for breakfast."

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, I'll be quick," Hermione said with a smile and grabbed her stuff and ran to the washroom.

Ginny waited patiently and five minutes later Hermione came out of the bathroom ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, Hermione... do you want to talk before we go down to the Great Hall?" Ginny Hermione's shoulders asked wanting to make sure everything was off.

And they talk. Well, Hermione did anyways. She told Ginny everything down to the very last thing Hermione said to Ron. Ginny laughed when she told her about what she said about never liking him, "That one must of hurt," she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Wait, why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well isn't it obvious? Ron obviously fancy's you! He has for such a long time!" she said with a laugh.

"No he doesn't! Then why is he going out with Lavender?"

"To make you jealous! Duh!" Ginny said it like it was the most obvious thing, "Wow, you _are_ oblivious! Harry was right…" she mumbled quietly after she saw Hermione's confused face.

"He doesn't like me... he couldn't..." Hermione whispered stunned.

"He can and he does! Why else do you think he acted the way he did when he heard you say all that nonsense about Lavender talking to you about Ron and you shutting him down? Whoa, I can't believe he bought that!" Ginny said amused, "Lavender hates you! She would never talk to you like that! Anyways, whether you believe it or not, Ron likes you, Hermione!"

"But then why didn't he just tell me, or just not say anything? And just go to Slughorn's party with me? Why did he go and find a girl and hope I get jealous and then what? What did he except to happen? I don't know Ginny... it seems unlikely..."

"Uh, oh," Ginny said, "BLOODY HELL!"

"Ginny!? What?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Umm, I might have said something... about a certain somebody named Viktor Krum and you..."

"Ginny... tell me you didn't!"

"I'm sorry! He freaked out on me and Dean kissing and I just lost it! I'm so sorry! It just slipped out!" Ginny said, looking sincerely sorry.

"GINNY! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! That's why he was so distance with me a couple days ago..." Hermione breathed in and out and said calmer, "It's okay, it doesn't matter anymore, it's over with."

"I _am_ sorry," Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked up and smiled and said, "Its okay, but I'm starving so lets go down and eat."

"Okay," Ginny said, still feeling guilty.

They walked down towards the Great Hall all the while; Hermione was silently wishing that a certain someone wouldn't be there. When they got down there, Hermione's wishing didn't seem to help. There sitting at the table was Ron and Lavender and Harry sitting across from them.

Before they got within ear shot Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Make him wish he never passed you up."

Hermione looked over and Ginny had a diabolical look in her eyes. Ginny sat down beside Harry and smile at him and asked how he was. He mumbled good and looked away blushing, Hermione noticed while she went to go sit down beside Ginny, but Ginny didn't seem to. _Apparently_, Hermione thought smirking; _I'm not the only one who's oblivious._

"Good morning Harry, Ron, Lavender," Hermione said kindly, remembering what Ginny said.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"Good morning 'Mione," Ron said smiling at her.

"Hmph," was all Lavender said.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Hermione said, pretending she didn't hear the last comment.

"Well me and Ron are going to go for a romantic walk…" Lavender said dreamily.

"We are?" Ron said laughing.

"Yes!" Lavender said angrily. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ron was just so cute when he was confused, which was often.

Lavender scowled and glared at Hermione, "don't you have homework to do or something?'

"No actually I don't," Hermione smiled innocently, pretending that she thought Lavender actually cared.

There was a minute of silence and Hermione looked over at Ginny, all of the sudden feeling bored. She didn't feel awkward at all though, she smiled at that. Ginny and Harry were talking about, what seemed to be about quidditch.

Hermione sighed, "Okay well I think I'm going to go to the library or something…" In the corner of her eye she could see the cheerfulness in Lavender's eyes.

Ron stood up, "But you haven't even eaten yet!" he protested. The cheerfulness was gone. Hermione looked over at Lavender and she mumbled, "Probably a wise choice," but Ron wasn't paying attention.

"I know," Hermione said, "but I'm not hungry anyways and lunch is going to be in about two hours anyways, I'll eat then." Hermione started to walk away, but Ron caught up with her quickly after he told Lavender he'd be right back.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. Hermione groaned, _why does he always do this?_

"What?!" Hermione asked, a little bit more angry then she meant to sound like.

Ron looked taken back but said, "Look, please don't go. Can't you just stay?"

"Why?" Hermione said actually caring.

"Well, I don't want to be alone with Lavender…" Ron admitted.

"Ron, she's you girlfriend." Hermione said, this time not hiding her irritation. _Why was he doing this to her?_

"I know…" he said shuffling his feet, "She just… she always- no she only wants to talk about our relationship and stuff… we can't just talk about… nothing! Like you and I do…" the last part dropped off into a whisper, Hermione wasn't even sure if she heard him right.

Hermione blushed but ignored the last comment, "Well that's your problem, you're going to have to find a way to fix that." She turned to leave again.

"Wait!" Ron called again thinking fast, not sure why he called her, "Umm… do you want to have a picnic today? The five of us I mean…" he asked blushing now too.

Hermione turned around and smiled, "Okay! Can I bring some other people too?"

"What _other_ people?"

"I don't know… Ginny will probably want to bring Dean, and maybe Luna and Neville… you know… just _people_." She said smiling.

"Oh okay, sure…" Ron said still unsure of who she'd all bring, "But don't bring to many people!" he added quickly, "We don't want it to be too crowded."

"Oh yeah, of course!" she said excited. She turned to leave _again_.

"Aren't you going to come back?" Ron said with a sad face.

"Why don't you guys come up in the common room? It's much comfier!" Hermione replied.

"Okay," Ron smiled brightly and walked back to go get Lavender, Harry and Ginny. He turned around and excepted to see Hermione following, but she was gone.

By the time the four of them were up in the common room, Ron was anxious to see Hermione. But when they got up there, she was no where to be found.

"Hermione's probably up stairs in our room going to the bathroom or something!" Ginny said quickly before anyone could even say anything about her absence. But she thought she should say something to reassure her brother, because by the look on his face, he was about to panic.

Ginny ran up the stairs and found Hermione in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Hermione spoke before Ginny, but when she did she didn't look away from her reflection, "Ginny, do you think I'm pretty?"

Ginny laughed, "Of course I do! You're beautiful!" she said with a smile in her voice and on her face. Hermione didn't look convinced so she added, "And I'm not just saying that because you're my friend, sometimes I'm even jealous of you!"

Hermione turned around in disbelieve, "No you don't! Why would you? You're beautiful too!" Hermione said with a look on her face that looked like Ginny offended her.

Ginny just laughed again, "Okay, now that we both know we look beautiful, we should go downstairs before Ron has a panic attack!"

Hermione smiled but said instead, "Oh yeah by the way, Ron wants the five of us to has a picnic but I told him that you might want to bring Dean and maybe other people…"

Ginny thought for a second, "Nah, I won't bother, he probably won't want to come anyways because of my psycho brother. I'll just plan something tomorrow with him." Ginny stopped and then Hermione saw that evil glint in her eye that she's seen so much lately, "But _you_ should bring someone…"

"Ginny, don't give me that look!"

Ginny ignored her, "To make the numbers even of course!"

Hermione knew there was no use in arguing, "Who do you want me to bring?"

"Moi? You can bring whoever you're little heart desires?" Ginny said, "Just make it good."

"I don't know who I want to bring though! Cormac would be too annoying…"

"And that's just what you might need…" Ginny said smiling.

"Maybe… he _is_ cute… but really mean and annoying…" Hermione said thinking.

"No, he hot! But yeah he is a prat…"

"He said some really horrible things about you and Ron too."

"It's okay! I forgive him… maybe… possibly… no definitely not, he's on my list! But I don't care! Just invite him! It would make Ron go wild!" Ginny said.

"Are you sure? I mean if he says something mean I'll tell him to stop but I don't know how long I can keep his arsehole-ness under control…" Hermione said laughing.

"Oh who cares? But I know what we need to do… we need to have you wear your hair a different way and maybe some makeup… not to much though, maybe some mascara, lip gloss and possibly eye shadow and eyeliner… but we'll figure that out later. We need you to look different so it looks like you're trying to impress Cormac, it will get Ron madly jealous!" Ginny said smiling hugely.

Hermione laughed, "Okay, if you say so!"

"Oh, I do! But we should definitely go downstairs now! Ron's probably having a nervous breakdown by now!" Ginny said laughing.

Hermione giggled, "Okay."

The girls made there way downstairs, Ron having no idea what the two of them had in store for him in a couple hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this took awhile! :( I've been SO busy this last week... So anyways I feel this chapter is the worst so far, I'm sorry, and yes Cormac is out of character but I couldn't think of another way to make this work! I hope I didn't put to many other character's out of their character... Hermione is a bit. Oh and there isn't much Ron and Lavender in here at all because he's starting to not care anymore, but there will be more next chapter... so ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! ;D**

* * *

"Ugh, are you almost done?"

"If you give me like _five _minutes, I'll be done and then you can prance around with Cormac in front of Ron!" Ginny said with a satisfied smile on her face.

Ginny and Hermione have been in their room for the last twenty minutes, while Hermione sat on the toilet seat and Ginny worked on her make up after they picked out something for Hermione to wear.

Hermione laughed at the look on Ginny's face, "You just better not be putting too much make up on me! I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard!"

"But you are!" Ginny said joking.

Hermione laughed again, "No one needs to know that!"

Ginny smiled but this time more seriously, "This you and Ron thing? Do you think he's the one?" said, focusing intently on applying her make up.

Hermione blushed, "Er, I don't know... it feels like it, I've liked him for as long as I can remember... and when he talks to me, or just looks over at me and smiles, I- I get all bubbly inside and I feel like it's just me and him. I know that sounds majorly corny and it sounds like Cinderella or something-" Ginny scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion "-like a fantasy I mean, something that you only read in books... but that's truly the way I feel."

Ginny's jaw was dropped and there was pure awe on her face, "Wow," was all she could say. She waited a second to get her voice back and said, "See, that's what I want, right there! What you just said, how you got all dreamy about it and made the person you were talking to almost cry... that's what I want! But with Dean... it's great and everything and he's really nice and sweet, and I like him a lot, I really do," she said sounding like she was convincing herself more then Hermione, "It's just, he- I just- I don't feel the sparks when we kiss and hear the fireworks! I don't get butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me and smiles... it just feels like there's _something _missing..."

Hermione looked concerned as Ginny went back to work on her face, "Are you sure- are you sure you _really_ like him?"

Ginny looked surprised, "Oh of course I do! Dean's great and real nice and I like him a lot! I'm not planning on breaking up with him anytime soon! It was just what you said... it got my thinking is all, it doesn't matter..."

"Oh okay," Hermione said looking uncertain, "did you notice how Harry has been acting around you lately?" she added quickly before she could back out.

Ginny was just finishing Hermione's make up and said, "Hmmm."

"Well I've noticed, watch the way he acts when we see him in a couple minutes, it's obvious that he's nervous around you!" Hermione said with a huge smile.

"Your make up's done!" Ginny said excitedly, seeming as she wasn't listening to Hermione.

Hermione looked confused for a second but jumped up and walked over to the mirror nonetheless. "Oh Ginny! Wow, you did a wonderful job!" she squealed, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Ginny blushed then laughed, "I'm glad you like it! You look gorgeous!"

It was Hermione's time to blush now and she said, "Thank you," Hermione said looking over to her friend's reflection in the mirror, "for everything. You've been a great friend."

Ginny smiled and said, "Anytime." and pulled Hermione in for a hug. They broke apart after a second and Ginny was the first to speak, "Are _you_, Hermione Granger ready to break hearts, flirt spontaneously, and make Ron's- no, _all_ the boys eyes pop out of their heads? Are you ready for _revenge_?"

Hermione blushed, but was laughing and then she said in a determined voice, "I am."

* * * * *

"What do you think is taking her so long?" Ron said anxiously to Harry, while he was tapping his foot.

"What, Lavender? Well she's probably just-"

"No Hermione! She's been up there with Ginny for hours!" Ron complained.

"It's hasn't been hours! Probably just one hour, at the most!" Harry said thinking about the other name Ron mentioned.

"But doesn't she know there are people waiting for her down here? Like seriously! She could at least hurry up a little bit!"

Harry sighed, " Merlin's beard Ron! Why don't you just tell her how you feel? I'm sure she'll feel the same! She has no boyfriend or not even someone she fancies! All you have you have to do is try; this whole Lavender thing is ridiculous!"

"How do you know!? We've got no idea what Hermione talks to Ginny about! She could be telling her about a guy she fancies right now, and we don't even know it!" Ron said getting more worried with every word, "Anyways that was completely off topic!" he added.

Harry sighed, "Ron you're overreacting! It's not like..." but his words were drowned out when Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs, both looking exceptionally beautiful. Harry's eyes widen and looked over at Ron, his jaw was dropped and he was staring at Hermione.

"Hermione... what... happened?" Ron stuttered.

Hermione blushed but didn't look at Ron and walked right past him, with a determined look on her face. Ron turned around; looking to see who Hermione was walking to, but his questioning was answered when he heard Hermione yell.

"Cormac! I'm so happy you decided to come!" Hermione shouted across the common room.

Ron turned around just in time to see Hermione reaching Cormac and giving him a big hug. When they pulled back -which felt like forever for Ron- they were both smiling at each other. Hermione's big and warm and Cormac's big also, but Ron saw an evil glint in his eyes and then he bent down and whispered something in Hermione's ear that made her blush.

"Hermione!?" Harry quickly looked over to see Ron walking over to Hermione with confusion written all over his face.

Hermione looked away from Cormac and sighed intentionally, "Oh hey, about the picnic thing today... I decided I wanted to bring Cormac," she said smiling looking over at Cormac. Hermione looked over at Ron and by the look on his face she felt the need to explain, "Ginny invited Dean but he has to work on homework or something, so I thought I'd bring someone so the numbers weren't so odd," she lied easily.

Ron scowled, "Why does that matter? It's not like you'd be left out or something! If anyone would have been left out, it would have been Ginny!"

"I heard that!" Ginny yelled, Hermione turned and looked to see that she was talking to Harry, with Harry's shoulders shaking slightly from laughter, "Anyways, I wouldn't have been left out! I have Harry!" Ginny said and looked over to Harry and smiled, Harry quickly averted his eyes and blushed.

Ron sighed and looked at Hermione again about to say something but she interrupted him, "Where's Lavender?" she raised her eyebrows and her voice dripped with bitterness. When Ron just gaped at her as she walked away, bringing Cormac with her by the hand.

Hermione reached Ginny and Ginny giggled and whispered in her ear, "_That_ was brilliant!"

Hermione smiled at her and looked over at Harry, his eyes were accusing her. Hermione smiled innocently and said, trying to change the subject, "How are you?"

He ignored the question, and said, "I know what you're doing," but there was amusement in his eyes.

Hermione smiled bigger, "I don't know what you're talking about." Harry sighed and walked over to where Ron was, now with Lavender.

Hermione looked back up to Cormac -whose hand she was still holding- and smiled, hoping Ron was looking.

Ginny cut in and looked over to Cormac, "Okay! Cormac, I know you don't like me, or my family, but I'm going to try _really_ hard to be nice to you today. And I hope you could be so kind to do the same!"

Cormac shrugged and said, "Okay, but do I have to be nice to that guy over there?" he motioned with his head towards Ron, Lavender and Harry.

Ginny laughed and said, "No! Please don't! Unless you meant Harry... then in that case yes..."

"No I meant the other one."

"Oh, okay!" Ginny said cheerfully.

"You know, you're alright ginger. I think I could get used to you," Cormac said smiling down at Hermione.

"Yeah, you're alright too... that is if you never call me ginger again."

Cormac laughed, "Sure."

Hermione smiled at the two of them, "Okay let's go!" They walked over to Harry, Ron and Lavender and then started to walk out the common room. Hermione left Cormac for a second and walked in front with Ginny.

"Thanks so much for doing that!" she said grateful.

Ginny just laughed again, "Oh, don't worry about it! If it means more pains, suffering and confusion for my prat of a brother then I'll do anything!" Hermione giggled and Ginny looked thoughtful for a second, "Wow... that just sounded really mean... oh well! That's what I meant!"

The two girls laughed even harder and then Cormac came up behind them and put his arms around each girl and said, "You girls talking about me?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione, winked and gave her an encouraging smile.

Hermione put her arm around his back, "Actually, we were."

* * * * *

"What could they be talking about that's so bloody funny?" Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lavender were all sitting on a blanket under a tree. They just finished eating and when they did, Hermione and Cormac decided they wanted to go for a walk.

Harry and Ginny would just be getting into a good conversation when you'd hear Hermione laugh in the distance and Ron would then say or ask the occasional "What time is now?", "What's taking them so long?", "He can't be that funny!" and "It's getting colder out, maybe we should make or way inside..."

Ginny sighed loudly after the -what will be- last comment Ron said, "It's been like _fifteen_ bloody minutes Ron! Fifteen!!!" Before she could let him responded she got up and stomped over to where Hermione and Cormac were walking around and said, "Can you _please_ come back? Ron is driving us _all_ crazy!"

Hermione laughed but her eyes had sympathy in them. They walked back to the spot under the tree slowly and when they reached it Ron looked up anxiously, "Hermione! Everyone's been wondering where you went!"

Lavender scowled, Harry smiled knowingly and Ginny "pffted". Hermione acted as if she didn't notice any of their reactions. "Oh, well we were just over there," she said pointing to the spot Ginny walked to, "I _did_ tell you guys were we was going..." she said rolling her eyes.

Ron looked away, embarrassed slightly. Hermione sighed and noticed the sun was setting. She shivered and looked over at Cormac who had just put his arm around her. He bent down slightly and Ron jumped up and said, "Wow I'm freezing! Let's go inside!"

Cormac smiled but didn't move, "Sounds like a great idea..." he whispered and bent down further and kissed Hermione's cheek.

Ron glared at Cormac all the way while walking back to the common room, Ginny, Harry and Lavender being the only ones noticing.

By the time everyone was getting comfy and starting conversation, it was getting late. Ron over exaggerated his yawn and stretched his arms high above his head. He sat on the love seat with Lavender, who was leaning against him, looking -for the first time today- happy... or at least content.

A minute later Harry announced that he was going to bed, he got off the couch he was sitting on with Ginny and made his way to the boy's dormitory. Soon after Ginny got tired and said good night to everyone too.

After she left it was awkwardly quiet, Cormac was seating by the arm of the couch and Hermione was stretched out on it with her head on his leg. _Cormac doesn't look tired at all, he's probably going to stay up until Hermione decides to go to sleep,_ thought Ron.

Lavender looked up at Ron to see him looking at Hermione; she was upset at how little attention she got today. She was determined to stay awake until Ron went to bed. Little did she know he was determined to stay awake until Hermione or Cormac went to bed.

Cormac seemed to sense this and he bent down and whispered, "Hermione, maybe you should go upstairs to your room now," he looked up and saw Ron glaring at him, this made him smile.

Hermione moaned and mumbled, "Yeah... okay."

Cormac whispered again, but this time a little louder, "Do you want me to carry you?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she quickly got up, "No, no I'm okay..." she said blushing.

Cormac laughed and walked her over to the girl's staircase. He stood purposely in the view of Hermione from Ron's spot, so all he could see was Cormac's back.

"Okay, well I guess good night," Cormac said.

Hermione looked up at Cormac, "Thank you so much for coming today."

"No, _thank you_, it was my pleasure."

Hermione smiled, "Good night."

Cormac bent down and whispered in her ear, smiling at what it looked like to Ron, "Sweet dreams." He walked up to the stairs to his room and Hermione stood there smiling to herself.

She looked over to Ron and saw him glaring. She smiled even bigger, "Good night!" she said happily and then she skipped up the stairs, feeling much more awake.

She got ready for bed, still with the smile on her face. Happy with the look on Ron face all day. _Could he be jealous?_ She thought for a second, _and jealous that I'm not jealous of him and Lavender and he is?_

When she was done getting ready she went right to sleep, the feeling of her bed reminded her of her previous tiredness. Hermione also knew that she would need a good night sleep, because she had no idea what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thank you SO MUCH to everyone who's commented on this story; you don't know how much it means to me! It just completely makes my day! Also to everyone who has favourited or alerted this story, thank you! Oh yeah and to people who have read my one shot and reviewed and favourited on that too! (If you're reading this that is.) Anyways I am so very sorry for not updating sooner; I planned for Friday **_**last**_** week. ****:(**** I was never good at planning… sorry! I've been very uninspired and I'm moving so there was a bunch of showings and I couldn't be in my house… and I had to look at houses… and I'm just sorry! It's been crazy! :( So anyways, here is chapter four, it's the longest so far. I hope you enjoy it, it was hell to write!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. If I **_**did, **_**I'd be on a private island somewhere… just me, a martini and a hot shirtless guy! ;)**

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning, still feeling tired but she knew there was no use in trying to fall back to sleep. She looked over at Ginny who was still sound asleep and mumbling something about how Hippogriffs have feelings too. Hermione smiled to herself and got her stuff together quickly and quietly went into the bathroom to have a shower.

About 10 minutes later Hermione walked out from the bathroom to find Ginny up and ready to have a shower next. Hermione looked over at Ginny and smiled and said good morning. Ginny returned the greeting and went into the steamy bathroom. Soon after entering the bathroom, Ginny came out, to Hermione's surprise.

"That was quick," she commented.

Ginny shrugged, "I didn't want you to wait."

Hermione smiled, "Oh, okay. Are you ready to go down for breakfast now?"

"Yeah, just I wanted to talk to you about something," Ginny said looking up at Hermione to see her expression.

Hermione shrugged, "Okay... what about?"

"Erm... okay I know this isn't any of my business," Ginny stammered, "but... okay I'm just going to say it! Did you notice yesterday that Cormac was a little... different?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes! I definitely did! Who didn't though? I'm not sure what was going on with him though... maybe he could sense that we were trying to corrupt Ron's mind and he was happy to going along with it."

Ginny smiled weakly, "Yeah, maybe..."

Hermione's smile disappeared, "What is it Ginny?"

Ginny smiled, mostly to comfort Hermione, "Okay it is probably what you said... but I think Cormac likes you Hermione... like _a lot_. And he's trying to impress you by being... _nice_." Ginny looked up at Hermione while trying to hold in the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Umm... do you really think?" Hermione said, pink in the face.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I know you didn't want to hurt his feelings... even if he's a total... _git_."

Hermione looked up surprised, but with amusement in her eyes, "Ginny! That's not nice!" she said with a laugh, "even if it is true," she said with a quieter voice.

Ginny laughed, "It's okay, you didn't mean to play with the poor boy's heart..."

"I _do_ feel bad..."

"Maybe if you just let him know nicely then he'll be okay... or just send him signals, like some friend vibes!" Ginny said chuckling.

Hermione smiled, "Oh well, I guess I'll deal with it when it comes to that..." she laughed, "And maybe I'll use your advice! It's oughta help!"

"Yeah," Ginny said more seriously, "hopefully." She looked back up at Hermione and smiled, "Okay let's go down for breakfast! I'm starving!"

"Me too."

They walked down to the Great Hall while still chatting about the little Cormac situation. Ginny gasped, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! Okay you know how yesterday we had that Cormac thing and today we don't really have a plan?" Hermione nodded unsure of where Ginny was going with this, "Well, I was thinking that today you could act really distant to him, kinda make it seem like he did something wrong..." Ginny said with a smile and continued, "It would drive him crazy! Trying to figure out what he did wrong and he'd probably think that it was because of the way he acted yesterday."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in question and Ginny laughed, "Believe me, I know my brother! So then if he asks you straight up _what's wrong?_ Then you should be like 'What do you mean? Nothing is!' with a sincere smile to make it seem like he's going mad!" Ginny finished looking pleased with herself and looked over at Hermione and lost her confidence, "But it doesn't really matter, it was just a thought..."

Hermione smiled huge, "A brilliant one!" she hugged Ginny unexpectedly.

Ginny laughed, "You're welcome... I guess."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You're a great friend!"

Ginny smile and they kept walking. When they made it to the Gryffindor table they sat down -much like they did yesterday-with Ron and Lavender on one side and Harry, Hermione and Ginny on the other. The two girls sat down without a word and started dishing out food and eating silently. Ron and Harry didn't hide their confused faces and Lavender didn't hide her cheerful one.

Harry was the first to break the silence, "Er, good morning Ginny and Hermione."

"Good morning Harry," they both replied at the same time, making them laugh.

"Whoa, that was cool..." Ron said joining in on the laughter. Right when he did Hermione and Ginny stopped and continued eating. Ron looked taken back but said, "Good morning Hermione and Ginny."

Ginny scoffed and Hermione looked up at Ron and sighed, "Morning."

There was silence for a minute, awkward silence.

"Okay then..." Harry said, once again breaking the silence.

"Ugh, I can't believe it's Monday already... it feels like the weekend just started," Ginny complained, obviously better at making conversation then Harry.

"Yeah, it does... but at least Christmas break it going to come up soon," Harry said continuing what Ginny started.

"Not soon enough," she grumbled.

The two continued speaking as so, as Hermione ate silently beside them, glaring down at her food. Ron -being the only one that noticed- looked at her carefully and raised an eyebrow. He was about to comment on her rather odd behavior when Lavender spoke.

"Ron! I'm bored, are you almost done?" she said in a whiny voice.

Ron took one last glance at Hermione and replied, "Yeah, yeah I am. Do you wanna go?"

"Er, yeah!" she affirmed, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys in class," only really looking at Hermione.

Hermione didn't acknowledge him, Ginny ignored him and Harry just looked up and nodded. Ron sighed and got up to go. Lavender jumped up excited and grabbed Ron's hand -well whole _arm_ actually- and skipped out the Great Hall, not even waiting to get the common room to place her mouth on his.

Hermione sighed as she watch then walk away. _This is useless, _she thought,_ there was not even at point to this. He doesn't care if I don't speak to him, he's to busy with_ Lavender! She had a look of disgust on her face when she even _thought_ that name and thinking about what they were doing right now.

Harry and Ginny looked over to Hermione and started laughing at the look on her face. She scowled at her, "Shut up!" she growled. She got up and stomp out towards the exit. Harry and Ginny were close behind her. Ginny ran up and caught her arm and spun her around.

Ginny face had a pleading look, but there was still laughter in her eyes, "You _know_ we were only joking," Ginny said in her sweet little voice she used on her Dad sometimes, "We're sorry," she said speaking for Harry and her, "we just couldn't _help_ it! The look on your face…" she trailed off, "it looked like you just failed a test or something!" she said lightly, "We _never_ see that look!"

Hermione's mouth turned up a little bit and said, "I know you were just joking… I just- I want-" she stuttered, "I don't really know what I want…" she said aggravated.

Ginny looked at her remorseful, "I know sweetie, but what we really _need _to do, is get our books and go to class soon, the bell is bound to ring soon!"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right," glad that she had class to distract her from the argument that she had going on in her head.

Class went by slowly, as Hermione knew it would. All she could concentrate on was how close Ron's chair was seated to hers and how she was suppose to be ignoring him. But that was quite hard when he keep whispering in Lavender's ear, making her laugh out loud _loud_ly. She kept sending death glares his way, trying to make it obvious that she couldn't hear.

One time during class he actually asked what the teacher was talking about. She scowled for the millionth time that day and told him that if he would listen and keep his big mouth shut maybe he'd know! The truth was though, is that she had no idea. But even if she did, he would the last person she'd tell.

Finally, the torture soon came to an end; like Hermione knew it would sooner or later (it chose later). Hermione and Harry -with Ron and Lavender behind them- walked down to the Great Hall to have supper. She was glad the day was over, it was a horrible one. She was disappointed that the plan Ginny had didn't work, she was pretty excited to see Ron get worked up from it.

_Maybe it wasn't the plan that was the problem, _she thought,_ maybe _I'm_ the problem! Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough… _maybe_ I need to put more into it. Afterall, all I've done today is ignore him at breakfast and insult him in class… that could be categorized as a normal day! Wow, I'm pathetic… I need to step it up a notch!_

And she did. Or at least she tried. The four of them sat down at their usual spots and began filling there plates. Ginny walked by with Dean and whispered in Hermione's ear, "I'm hanging out with Dean tonight, but you better make Ron cry! He doesn't look moved at all! Try harder!!!" she smiled and winked at Hermione then kept walking to the end of the table and sat down.

Hermione smiled to herself,_ that's exactly what I'm going to do! Well maybe not to that extent… but I want to make him worry about me and think about how he can make me feel better… _

Just then she looked up to see Ron looking -more like staring- at her. She blushed but said in an annoyed voice, "What?"

Ron smiled, "What are you smiling about?"

Hermione sighed and frowned, "I'm not."

"Hmmhm," He said obviously unconvinced.

They ate their supper in silence but once in awhile Ron would look up at Hermione and by the fifth time she got annoyed and yelled, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Harry looked up in surprise and Lavender scowled and looked angrily at Ron. Ron just smirked and said, "Why do you keep smiling? What are you thinking about in the pretty little head of yours?"

After Ron realized what said, or more like admitted, he gasped and had a shocked look on his face. Lavender looked even more angry and hit Ron over the head and Harry looked amused and was trying to hold in his laughter. Hermione however didn't look phased, except for turning slightly pink in her face but no one noticed.

"Nothing," she said simply, not giving Ron much to go on. Truth be told, she didn't even realize she was smiling until Ron commented on it.

"Is something wrong? You're acting… different today."

Hermione looked right into Ron's eyes and leaned in, "No, I'm entirely fine."

Ron looked taken back but continued eating, trying to get Hermione's closeness out of his head. After supper was over and the plates were cleared, everyone made their way up to the common room to relax.

Hermione sat on a chair with a big book in her lap. Harry was bored out of his mind so he started working on some homework he was just assigned today. Ron and Lavender were arguing quietly. Lavender looking hurt, yet angry and Ron looking like he couldn't care less, but he was trying to reassure her with his words.

After reading three chapters of the book, Hermione had in her hands, she decided she was going to go upstairs. She wanted time alone with Ron, though she didn't care if Harry was there. So she was going to pretend to go to bed, and then 15 minutes later she was going to come back down, _hoping_ Lavender went off to bed too.

She looked up from her chair and saw everyone involved in their own thing still. She quickly got up and ran quietly up the stairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and started to read again. After five minutes of reading she got an idea and change into her pajamas, well actually her summer pajamas. She brushed her teeth and pretty much got ready for bed. After another five minutes of more reading and she couldn't wait anymore, she snuck quietly down the stairs, hoping Lavender already went to bed.

She looked around the wall and saw Ron and Harry talking, Lavender no where to be seen, Hermione smiled brightly. She was about to walk up to them and sit down, when she heard them talking quietly.

"-I don't know Harry, are you sure it's worth the risk? Because I doubt she feels the same way…"

"Ron I'm _positive_ she likes you too! If you tell her what you just told me, then I'm _sure _that everything will go brilliantly!"

Hermione was a little confused as where the conversation was going. _Why was Ron worrying about Lavender liking him?_ She thought.

"But she's so… smart and beautiful… she could get some many blokes, why would she want me?"

_Smart? Lavender?_ Hermione thought bewildered.

"Because you're kind to her… sometimes, and funny and… oh I don't know! She just does!" Harry said, his voice rising in frustration.

"But what about Cormac? They seemed pretty friendly yesterday…" Hermione gasped. _Ron- he just… he actually _does_ like me! He just admitted it… sort of. Ginny was right! _Hermione was never so happy to be wrong.

Before Harry could respond Hermione enter the room and sat down and smiled at Ron and Harry, "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

Ron started at Hermione, shocked that she just came in and Harry said nonchalantly, "Oh nothing."

Hermione smiled knowingly and looked over at Ron who was still looking at her. "Ron! What do you want? Why do you keep looking at me?" she said a little harsher then she intended.

"Whoa, what?"

"You. You've been looking at me all day, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Oh, uh no."

Hermione sighed and started talking to Harry about homework. Ron still looked at Hermione but tried to not do it as much. _I don't want her to think I'm a stalker_, Ron thought worriedly. The thing was, was that Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked she so beautiful in her pajamas she just _had_ to wear. And they weren't just _any_ pajamas, oh no. They were shorts-shorts-and-tank-top kind of pajamas. They were _summer_ pajamas… and it was _winter_!

Hermione looked up and saw Ron just look down quickly and this time Hermione smiled. She sighed -exaggerating it- and walked over to Ron and sat down on the seat beside him on the couch.

"Is it better if I sit beside you?" she said with amusement in her voice but an annoyed look in her eyes, "That way you don't have to look across the whole room to stare."

But it wasn't better, not really. Now it was even more tempting to look to Hermione. Her brown, curly hair smell fantastic, it was all he could do to try to resist the urge to bend down closer.

Hermione notice Ron's face expression when she sat down -rather close- beside him and smirk. _That's what he gets for trying to make_ me _jealous_, she thought satisfied. _This isn't working very well though, _she thought worried._ He doesn't even notice that I'm _mad_ at him… but that's because I'm not acting like it!_ She was stressed at the little progress she had made and thought that maybe it will work better tomorrow. _Yeah, yeah that's what I'll do. Right now I'll just mess around with his emotions and tomorrow we can try again at the 'annoyed plan'. _She smiled content with the way she thought it out and put down her book.

"So…" she said trying to set up making Ron daft.

Harry was the one who spoke -most awkwardly-, "So?"

Hermione sighed, _this is going nowhere!_ "I'm bored."

To her surprise, Ron laughed, "But you're _reading_."

Hermione couldn't hold back her grin, "I know…" she trailed off and thought now was her chance, "and I want to do something_ other_ than read." She whispered -what she hoped was seductively- turning towards him and placing her hand on his arm lightly.

Ron's breath caught in his throat glanced at her surprised. Hermione smiled and saw his eyes wander down to her lips.

She whispered again, "What do _you_ want to do?"

Ron leaned in slightly and Hermione noticed and panicked, yet she was proud. She looked at Ron and grinned and then all of the sudden yawned and covered her mouth.

"Oh wow, I'm tired." She said innocently, "Well good night you guys!"

She looked over at Harry who -before now, didn't notice- was staring intently on his homework, trying to ignore other… _things_ going on in the common room. He glanced up when she spoke; looking worried at what he would see. He seemed content with this.

She smiled at both of them, Ron still sitting on the couch with confusion on his face and a dazed look in his eyes. Hermione caught his eye and smiled and Ron blushed, but managed a weak grin.

Hermione fled to the girl's dormitory and got into bed, not bothering changing into her winter pajamas. She thought about what just happened and smirked big. She turned over in her bed, and to her surprise she found Ginny already in bed. _That's odd, _she thought,_ I didn't remember seeing her…_

"Did it work?" Ginny mumbled, "Does Ron think he did something wrong?"

Hermione thought over what Ginny asked and answered carefully, "Somewhat…"

Ginny sat up, "What do you mean? Did you ignore him?"

Hermione waited until Ginny laid back down, "Er, not exactly…" Hermione could just imagine the questioning look Ginny had on her face, even though it was dark. "Listen Gin, I'll tell you in the morning, it's not that exciting… you'll probably fall asleep anyways," she lied smoothly.

"Hmm," she groaned, obviously not caring anymore.

Hermione sighed and turned over. Oh boy did she have some explaining to do…

* * *

**And there's you have it! The end of chapter four, nearly 9 pages! (Well **_**I'm**_** proud!) :P Anyways PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!! Oh yeah and let me know if I should make titles for the chapters or not. And if you have any suggestions please tell me them! I'm not very good at that sort of thing… :(**** I'll be sure to "chapter title" credit you! ;P So once again please review (it makes me happy!) and makes me write faster! No seriously it does, it makes me feel guilty for not updating! ;) Until next time, thank all lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I'm sorry for taking longer then I excepted. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was J.K. Rowling, Sirius wouldn't have died. *tear***

**

* * *

  
**

"Merlin's beard! Hermione! That's brilliant! He totally _loves_ you! And you almost let him kiss you! Wow, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Ginny laughed harder, "What!? That's all you're going to say? Hermione you- just wow, I'm so proud!" she said pretending to sniffle and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Hermione giggled, "Oh stop! It's not that impressive! I hardly did anything!"

Ginny smiled, "Okay so maybe I _am _exaggerating, but I really do think you're flirting techniques were magnificent!"

Hermione blushed slightly, "So what should I do about the plan that we had yesterday? It obviously didn't work yesterday… so should I try again today?"

"No! Of course not! Everything is different now, it's not like how it was yesterday morning anymore! Don't worry it's not you're fault, the plan wasn't very good anyways…"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "Well, what do you think I should do then today?"

"You didn't seem to need my advice last night…" Ginny smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

Hermione blushed crimson, "Yeah, well I don't know what to do now! So just help me!" she yelled jokingly.

Ginny chuckled, "Well, I see it as you have two options; you could act normally around him, like you always do, but maybe slightly more polite." She said grinning huge, "_Or_ you could totally flirt with him when no one's watching, and he wouldn't know what hit him and be so confused over what to do."

Hermione thought for a moment then spoke, "Well… what do you recommend?"

"_I_ think you should definitely try out option two! It would be _way_ more fun and you probably won't even get responses with option one… but it's up to you of course," Ginny said sweetly, acting as if Hermione had a choice, though if she chose to be "slightly more polite"- well, Ginny wouldn't allow it.

"Ugh, I don't know. I know the choice seems obvious to you but… well I don't think I'm brave enough to-"

"You don't think you're _brave_ enough?!" Ginny shouted incredulously. "For goodness sakes Hermione, you're a Gryffindor! If Harry needs help defeating You-Know-Who you're right there, first in line! But when there's the boy you like and you're asked to flirt with him, oh no! You can't do that! That would just be absolutely terrible, you couldn't-"

"OKAY!" Hermione yelled, cutting off Ginny from her rant. "Okay," she said more softly, "I think I get it." She laughed at the intense look on Ginny's face.

Ginny laughed too, "I'm sorry I freaked it just- I really want you and Ron to get together. He may not deserve you, but _you_ deserve happiness and if it's Ron that makes you happy then who am I to object?"

Hermione was overwhelmed with what Ginny just said, her voice cracked, "Wow, I couldn't ask for a better friend. That was the sweetest, nicest thing I've ever heard." She pulled Ginny in for an embrace and squeezed her firmly. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

Ginny chuckled kindly and when they pulled away from each other she said, "Anytime, no one deserves happiness like you, you're one of the most selfless person I know."

Hermione grinned, "Okay! Okay, fine I'll do option two! Goodness, why did you even give me the option!?"

Ginny laughed, "Because I wanted to give you the illusion that you picked it."

Hermione laughed and linked arms with Ginny, "Let's get this over with."

They walked down to the Great Hall quietly giggling to each other, still arm in arm. When they reached their destination, they sat down in their usual spots.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Good morning Harry."

Harry looked up smiling, "Good morning."

Hermione smiled back and looked across the table, "Good morning Ron," she said in the sweetest voice she could do. Leaning in slightly and grinning big.

Ron smiled huge, "Er, good morning Hermione."

Hermione giggled softly, "You can call me 'Mione if you like…" leaning in even more.

Ron blinked, "Uh, okay," he said grinning a little bigger at the thought.

Hermione chuckled again, but this time only Ginny heard. She looked on Ron's left and put on a fake smile, "Oh, and good morning Lavender," she said and then giggled, "I almost forgot about you!"

Lavender only scowled at her and Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice and tried to stifle her laugh.

Hermione looked over at Ginny innocently and patted her back and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Ginny looked up and whispered simply back, "You are my hero."

Hermione blushed but chuckled and started dishing out food. Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny curiously but started eating nonetheless. Every so often, Hermione and Ginny would look at each other and started to chuckle again and Ron would sit there clueless of what was going on.

After fifteen minutes of chatting, everyone got up from the table and started walking to class. Hermione said bye to Ginny, who was walking the opposite direction and walked in between Harry and Ron, while Lavender was on Ron's right side holding his hand.

They walking quietly down the hall, none of them knowing what to say. Hermione peered farther down the hall and saw someone familiar. She squinted her eyes to make out the figure and smile when she realized who it was.

The person smiled when he drew nearer, "Hey 'Mione."

Hermione smiled back, "Hey Cormac," she said walking backwards to smile at him when he walked away, doing the same.

Hermione turned back around, facing the right direction and couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face.

Ron frowned down at her, "Why are you Miss Smiley all of the sudden?"

Hermione shrugged but kept smiling.

Harry grin at her, "Someone's in a good mood."

Hermione shrugged again, "It's a nice day," and walked into class, with other three following behind.

Though it wasn't. It was a rather horrible day. Literally speaking of course. The weather had gotten worse and the snow was very deep. Yet Hermione thought it was a _good_ day. Ron doubted she meant it literally.

* * * * *

Class went by rather quickly for Hermione. Ron, not so much. Hermione started to enjoy the newly found effect she had on him. It seemed to Ron, that in every class Hermione found a way to drive him mad.

In the last class of the day, Hermione sat beside Harry and Ron -which was normal- and sat extra close to Ron. Though this seemed abnormal in the first class, Harry caught on quickly and watched with amused eyes as Ron got more and more confused. So sitting close to Ron in the last class of the day was now a normal abnormality, to Harry anyways.

Class began and the students quieted down. Hermione was taking notes, Harry was copying Hermione's notes and Ron was telling Harry he was going to copy his notes after class. All was normal.

Every so often Ron would whisper in Lavender's ear and she would giggle loudly, a stern look would be given by the Professor and they would both go back to listening. Harry watched eagerly as Ron started whispering in Lavender's ear the second time, but Hermione did nothing.

Harry looked away with disappointment. The last classes Hermione would ever so subtly brush up against Ron's arm or leg, which would make him stop immediately and look over at Hermione with big eyes. She would either; continue what she was doing and pretend to not notice or she would smile sweetly and look up at him under her eyelashes.

Harry continued his work, -as did Hermione- disappointed that he didn't get entertainment this class, it was helping the day go by at a pace Harry wouldn't disagree with. With about fifteen minutes more to the class Lavender whispered in Ron's ear, giggled and shot her hand up. Hermione -being so close to Ron- heard something along the lines of "Leave about two minutes after I do". Hermione smiled to herself and thought, _Perfect._

"Yes Lavender?" the Professor asked with anticipation in her voice, obviously hoping Lavender -for once- might have the answer to her question.

"May I go to the washroom?" she asked with a grin on her face and winked at Ron.

"Can you wait? There's only fifteen more minutes of class," the Professor said in a rather annoyed voice.

"No, I can't. It's an emergency."

The Professor sighed, "If you must."

Lavender smiled hugely and jumped up and practically skipped out of the classroom.

Hermione watched the clock with anxiousness. A minute passed quickly and she thought now would be a good time to do it. She didn't want to make her move to quickly incase it doesn't hold Ron's interest for as long as she'd like. And she didn't want to do at in last couple second incase Ron doesn't how to tell time or he just can't wait.

So know was the time.

Hermione gazed over at Ron who look nervous and look down at his watch quickly. Hermione placed a hand on he's shoulder and leaned in before he could turn his head and breathed, "Do you have any idea what she's talking about? I can't pay attention, I'm too distracted…"

Ron shivered at the feel on her warm breath washing over his neck and both Ron's and Harry's eyes bulged. Hermione smiled sweetly at Ron.

"Uh, I- er," Ron stammered, "I- um, don't know."

Hermione giggled softly in his ear, "I didn't think you would."

She slowly moved her head away from his ear and let her hand drag down his arm. She picked up her quill and started writing again, but not until she gave Ron one last astonishing smile.

Ron took a sharp intake of breath then blew out noisily and tried to focus on his work. Hermione smirked and went back to listening and hoping Ron forgot and she wouldn't have to embarrass herself more.

Ron looked down at his watch and his eyes widen. Hermione worriedly grabbed his wrist, not knowing what to do. His eyes snapped at hers and she said -whispered actually- the first thing that came to her mind.

"Ron, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Uh, Er- wait, _what_?"

"Mr. Weasley, is there something need to say?"

Ron looked up, "Oh er, no ma'am."

The Professor scoffed and continued talking.

Ron tried to go back to his work but Hermione was nagging him, "You heard me, do you think I'm pretty?" she waited a second and sighed, "We're friends right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So in a friend's perspective, do you think I'm pretty?" Hermione murmured, trying to drag it out as long as she could.

"Well then yes, I do," Ron mumbled, blushing light pink, "A lot. I think you're beautiful." He glanced up at her and she was grinning at him.

"That's so nice," Hermione said softly and then chuckled, "I don't hear nice things from you often."

Ron chuckled weakly, "Yeah, I guess not."

Hermione placed her hand on his and squeezed, "that's okay," she replied jokingly, "That's why we love you."

Ron beamed at her, "Good" and went back to writing before the Professor could comment on them talking.

Five more minutes passed quickly in silence, which Hermione was extremely grateful for. Lavender came in shortly after Ron and Hermione stopped talking. She looked quite _displeased_ and Ron look frightened, to say the least. Hermione's already huge grin grew bigger at the look of Lavender's glare, which she directed at Hermione.

After class ended Lavender said to Ron, "I want to speak to you at Dinner." And then walk swiftly away, and bumped up against Hermione purposefully while walking by.

Hermione walked up to Ron and smiled, "I'm sorry. Did I do something?" Acting innocent and pretending to not know what Lavender what was mad at, which wasn't the case.

Ron looked at Hermione frowning, but when seeing her smile, he did the same. "No, no it's not you're fault."

Hermione giggled slightly, "She doesn't seem to like me very much."

Harry -who was walking slowly and silently behind them- found Luna and Ginny and started conversation with them.

Ron chuckled, "I think she's just worried, and kind of jealous." He didn't feel as awkward he thought he would, when he thought about this conversation in his head before.

Hermione's brow creased, "Worried? Jealous? _Why?_"

Ron grew a faint red, "Er, well because we've been friends since first year and well- umm, you're pretty and… er- any bloke would be lucky to have you."

"I think she thinks I'm trying to break you guys up," _Which I am_, Hermione thought. "She probably thinks I like you and I want you all to myself." She laughed humorlessly. "Maybe she thinks that you're only going out with her to make someone jealous. Girls can be really insecure y'know; I thought that what's what Victor was doing when I visited him in Bulgaria. But it turned out I was imagining things, thank goodness. Anyways I know that if you liked _me_ you'd tell me, not try and make me jealous, because that only hurts people in the end." She said looking up at him.

Ron swallowed thickly, "Yeah, of course."

Hermione smiled and told Ron to go off and find Lavender and don't keep her waiting. Ron did what he was told and found Lavender.

Hermione sighed and went to her dormitory to put her books away. She sighed and flopped on her bed. _What I'm I doing?_ She thought. _Was I actually starting to feel _sorry_ for Lavender? _

Yes, that was exactly what she was doing. But she couldn't help it; Ron was using her to make Hermione jealous. Sure, Lavender was sometimes -no all the times- obnoxious, rude, annoying, unclever, conceited, inconsiderate, naïve and possibly a little insane but she _fancies_ Ron and Ron was playing with her emotions.

Hermione groaned, _what am I going to do?_

_

* * *

_

**And there's chapter 5 (finally) ;D Please review!!! Thank you so much to everyone who already has! And thanks to ****ragdolljazz**** and ****ObsessedRHShipper**** who's commented more then once. Also thanks again to ObsessedRHShipper for telling me you're thoughts about the "ignoring plan", you helped me a lot. And to everyone else of course! You've all been super nice with all of you're comments and compliments! :D Have a good weekend!**

**Oh yeah and tell me what you thought about the movie if you saw it! I don't mind spoilers, actually I like them. I'm going to go see it on Monday with my friends because we needed to have a marathon of it first! :P Anyways, once please REVIEW!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this took so long. :( I've been working on it for a while and I just finished today. I've been really busy these past few days and if I wasn't could have had this up by Wednesday or Thursday! So there's chapter 6 without further ado.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione was walking towards the common room. She was looking for Cormac and needed to talk to him, _now_. She walked in the portrait hole and saw him right away. Not that it was actually easy to miss him; he was very tall after all. She quickly scanned the room to see who was all in the room. Surprisingly, it was rather empty. A couple of first years, and a few second years and third years, was all.

She walked right up to him and he must have heard her, because he turned around and smiled at her.

"I need to talk to you!" she said urgently.

Cormac gave her a knowing smile, "I thought you would."

Confusion flashed Hermione's face but she ignored his comment. "Can we talk now?"

"Yeah of course," he pointed to the near by couch and they sat down.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know what to say…"

Cormac smiled again, "Need help?"

"No… I just- I'm really confused. I like you Cormac, a lot. I just don't know if it's… enough."

Cormac nodded, "I know."

"And- wait, what? You _know_?"

Cormac chuckled a little, "Yeah, of course! How could I not? It's obvious Ron likes you Hermione, even to Lavender, but she's just in denial."

Hermione frowned, "I thought I was the smart one…"

Cormac laughed again, "You are."

"But, I don't know if I like you or not…"

All of the sudden Cormac leaned forward and kissed Hermione quickly. There was urgency to the kiss but he kissed her soft and gentle. He pulled away slowly and opened his eyes to look at her.

She still had her eyes closed and he chuckled again. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked at him confused.

"Huh," he said simply.

Hermione blinked several times and then said, "That was-"

"Did you feel anything?" Cormac interrupted her.

Hermione breathed slowly and then said, "Er, not really…"

"Me neither," he said smiling.

She smiled to, "Aren't there suppose to be fireworks and stuff?'

Cormac laughed, "I _thought_ so… Do you want to try again?" He said cocking an eyebrow, and then added quickly with a winked, "For experiment sake of course."

Hermione giggled, "Um, okay."

He leaned forward once more and kissed her again much like the last, but it lingered on more then the first. They both pulled away and looked at each other.

"Wow," Cormac whispered.

Hermione looked slightly worried.

"Nothing! I didn't feel a thing!" he said excited.

Hermione laughed out loud, "Me neither!"

They both laughed for a second and then Cormac looked over at Hermione and smiled, "I know that you and that Weasley fellow-"

"Ron."

Cormac laughed, "I know, I was just kidding. Anyways as I was saying I know that you and _Ron_ have something. Something that no one can get in the way of. I like you Hermione; you're bloody nice, smart and very pretty." Hermione blushed, "But I know it's not enough, sometimes I wish it was. But it was never meant to be, you and me.

Even if we both did like each other, it would have never have worked in the end. Love has a funny way of always working out in the end. And when you're with the one that you truly love and you're meant to be with, nothing can get in the way of it. _Nothing_."

Cormac smiled, "So don't waste anymore time being stubborn, and be with the one you love. Because if you wait for love to come to you, you'll never know how long you'll be waiting. And by the time it comes, you'll be wishing you made the first move."

Hermione was surprised to feel tears slid down her heated cheeks. She smiled huge, "Thank you, so much Cormac," her voice cracked. _Why am I so emotional?_ she thought, though she knew the answer.

Cormac reached up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. "You're welcome," he whispered. Hermione went on her tippy-toes and reached up and wrapped her arms around Cormac's neck and pulled him down for an embrace.

His arm automatically went around her waist and he pulled her close. "You deserve all happiness that you will get in the future."

Hermione sniffled and they both pulled away, "Same goes for you," she looked in his eyes and chuckled, "Wow, it would have been so much easier if I just fancied you instead!"

Cormac chuckled at this too, "Probably, but love is never easy. If it was, there would be no such thing as soul mates."

Hermione smiled, "A very lucky girl is going to be extremely happy with you."

Cormac grinned, "I'm lucky to have met you. You make me want to be a better person. Promise me that we'll kept in touch and that's we'll still be friends?"

Hermione laughed loudly, "Oh you have no choice! We're being friends whether you like it or not."

Cormac laughed too, "Good!"

Hermione ginned weakly as she remember something. "I'm sorry by the way, about everything. About asking you out even though I liked someone else and about using you to make Ron jealous… kind of," she said looking down, ashamed.

Cormac lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes, "I've already forgiven you."

Hermione smile and rested her head against the couch cushion. The sat there for a long time and talk, a lot. They talked until it was late and both we're awfully tired.

"Okay, I'm going off to bed. That's probably a good idea for you too, Hermione." Cormac said with one last hug.

Hermione hug him back and they both bid good night. Cormac walked up to the boys dormitories.

Hermione couldn't get the huge smile off her face as she sat back down on the couch. _He probably right, I definitely should go to bed, _she thought._ I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow morning. _But she couldn't get the giddy feeling out of her.

Hermione leaned her head back and closed eyes trying to calm herself.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, shocked a little at the voice she heard, "Ron?"

"Erm, hi."

Hermione chuckled, "Hey, do you want something?"

"No, not exactly... I just wanted to talk to you, I haven't seen you since before dinner."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I know. Why don't you sit down?"

"Umm, yeah okay," Ron said sitting down beside her.

"So, how are things?" Hermione asked still grinning, though she wasn't sure if it was because of Cormac or because of the nauseous look on Ron's face.

"Oh uh, good. And you?"

"Great."

"Yeah, I noticed..." Ron mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"I said I noticed."

Hermione frowned, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Ron looked worried, "Nothing! I just noticed you and Cormac..." he said hoping that that would be enough.

Hermione laughed, "And?'

Ron sighed and then shrugged, "And it's obvious you're great."

Hermione giggled again, "Ron if what's you're trying to get at is that if Cormac and I are together, then your wrong. We decided to be friends."

"Wow, that's an odd way of showing friendship," Ron said bitterly.

Hermione was sincerely confused by this point, "_What?_"

Ron spoke a little louder this time, "I didn't know 'friends' snogged!"

Hermione angered quickly, "So! What if we did? Why does it even matter to you? You snog Lavender ALL the time and you don't even stop to think who's all watching!"

Ron stood up and yelled back, "That totally different! Lavender and I were boyfriend and girlfriend! You and Cormac are 'friends' with- with BENEFITS! You guys just casually snog-"

"We don't just casually snog you twit!" She shouted at him, also getting up to stand because she didn't like the advantage it gave him, "That was once and before we even decided to just be friends!"

Ron sighed, "What are we doing?" he flopped back down on the couch and took Hermione with him, "We're acting like an old married couple." He laughed and pulled Hermione's head under his chin. She tried to escape from his grasp but his arms just tightened, "Don't fight it," he whispered, chuckling.

Hermione sighed and giggled silently but Ron felt her body shake, "I don't know... why do we always have to fight?"

He turned his head slightly and spoke in her hair, "I wish we didn't so much. You're my best friend and hate when we don't talk."

Hermione smiled and raised her head to look him in the eyes, "Me too," she whispered.

Hermione gasped at the realization of something, "Wait, what did you say before? 'You and Lavender _were _boyfriend and girlfriend'?"

Ron laughed at Hermione's excited expression. "Yeah I told her it was probably best since she doesn't like you at all and doesn't trust us being alone," he laughed louder at this. "Oh yeah, I said that _after_ she told me to choose between her as a girlfriend or you as a friend. And well, it's obvious who I chose..." he said embarrassed, his face the same colour as his hair.

Hermione smiled huge and jumped on Ron. "ROOOOONNNNNNNNNNIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!" she squealed.

Ron bursted into laughter.

"That's so nice of you!" Hermione said, still talking in a false soprano voice.

Ron laughed loudly again, "What do you think I would have done? Chose her? Please Hermione, I thought you knew me better than that! You've been my best friend for forever and nothing can get in the way of that!"

Hermione smiled, "I feel the same way." She sighed and then continued, "I wish you didn't have to choose anyone... I'm sorry you and Lavender broke up."

Ron snorted, "I'm not." At the look at Hermione's face, Ron took her hand. "Hermione I love you, and not just because you finish my homework for me."

Hermione giggled, "That better not be the reason! Or I have no reason to love you!"

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

A bigger smile spread across Hermione's face and she said, "Don't worry though! I _do_ love you too, and not just because you chose me over Lavender..." She waited a beat then yelled in her soprano voice again, "WHICH YOU DID!"

"Wow," Ron said throwing his hands in the air, "you're such a great friend! You find out that I broke up with my girlfriend, of _four_ days might I add, and you _cheer_!"

Hermione scowled, "I didn't _cheer_!"

Ron raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay maybe I _kind of_ did..." she said giving him at pointed look then smiled, "But I'm cheering because of our _friendship_! Duh!"

Ron hit his head with his palm. "Oh yeah, of course!" he said holding in his laughter.

Hermione giggled then rested her head on his shoulder. He bent his head down too and rested it on _her_ head.

They were silent for a few minutes then Hermione all of the sudden lifted her head and looked around.

Ron crocked at eyebrow and said with amused eyes, "What?"

Hermione looked around the room once more, "I... don't know."

Ron chuckled, "Are you feeling okay?"

Hermione grinned but it didn't reach her eyes, "Yeah."

Ron smiled; he looked into her eyes and then wandered her face. They rested on her lips and the smile on his lips disappeared. Ron lowered his head very slowly and placed his hand on her cheek. His breathe hitched and his eyes started to slowly close.

Hermione backed away. "Ron," she murmured.

His eyes snapped opened, "I- I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed, "We should go to bed."

"Uh, yeah... er- good night."

Hermione hugged him, "Good night," she kissed his cheek and dashed up the stairs before she did something she knew she'd regret.

* * *

**Please Review! And thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! The last month of summer was surprisingly very busy and now school. :( So I am so very sorry times a million trillion kagillion! I've been working on a new idea a got from Sonny With A Chance, which is a Chad/Sonny story of course :) Lol and another one I've had in my head for a really long time about Draco and Astoria. They should be up soon; once I get a couple more chapters written for them I'll be sure to post them! ;) **

**Anyways here's chapter seven of course, I've been having a HUGE brain fart lately so I'm not too pleased with this, especially the beginning and the end, oh wow that sounds horrible! :p But let me know your thoughts about it after you read please! Thanks. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

The weeks went by quickly after that night. Hermione never mentioned what happened and Ron didn't try again. Hermione wanted to, she wanted to bad. She wanted to just let Ron kiss her and have that kiss melt away her worries. But she couldn't, she couldn't kiss him. At least not _that_ night.

After all that they just went through that day, Ron breaking up with Lavender and Hermione kissing Cormac. She couldn't just let them go and snog now that they were both free of people. No matter how much she wanted to.

So soon Christmas time was near and Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were all at The Burrow, relaxing in the living room.

"Ah! Finally," Ginny exclaimed when she sat down, "Christmas!"

The three other laughed and Ron said, "Oh how I've miss not going to school!" Ron looked over at the over at the other people in the room. "I'm sure you all feel the same way," his eyes rested on Hermione, "Well except for Hermione of course. We all know the minute she walked out of Hogwarts she was crying silently and her insides were screaming in protest."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Oh ha ha, really funny Ronald!" she said scowling.

Ron chuckled, "I thought you'd think so."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Ginny. Before Ginny even replied, Hermione felt the love seat she was seating on sink slightly and an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh come on 'Mione! You know I was only joking."

Hermione looked up at Ron, he noticed there was laughter in her eyes, "Oh, I know."

He smiled and leaned back on the love seat. Hermione looked over at him and raised her eyebrows in a way to say _what do you think you're doing?_

Ron chuckled and Fred and George walked in.

"Wow, little brother-"

"-what exactly are you trying to do-"

"-to little Miss Sweet and Innocent over there?"

Hermione smirked and Ron blushed deep red and took his arm off from around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione glared then at the Weasley twin's and said, "What does it matter to you two what Ron does or doesn't do to me?"

Both Fred's and George's eyes widen, "Well, well, well-"

"-little Miss Sweet and Innocent-"

"-isn't so sweet and innocent anymore!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Ginny. The twin's caught Ron's eye and winked. Ron glared daggers back at them and started talking to Harry. But not until he found Hermione's hand on the love seat and squeezed it. Of course though, the twins were gone by then. Ron made sure of it.

* * * * *

"Heerrrrmmmmiiiioooonnnnnnnneeee!" Ginny groaned, drawing out Hermione's already long name.

Hermione huffed, "I know what you're going to say! And the answer is no!"

Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room; Ginny sitting on the edge of her bed and Hermione lying on her back on the guest bed, staring at the ceiling.

Ginny surprising grinned, "Are you blushing?" she giggled, "Thinking about something that happened earlier today are we?"

Hermione groaned this time and turned over in her bed, hiding her scarlet face in a pillow. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled.

Ginny smirked, "Mmhmm, I'm sure."

Hermione turned her head slightly to peek at Ginny's expression through her hair. She scowled and sat up the bed and groaned exaggeratedly.

"Fine!" she said throwing her hands up in the air, "What do you want?"

Ginny smiled wickedly, "Well, I know what _you_ want…" she said winking.

Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I don't know why you're my friend… you're an evil, evil little girl."

Ginny laughed and Hermione shook her head.

"So…?"

"So what?" Hermione said, "There's nothing to tell!"

Ginny grinned, "So you like Ron, my brother?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Yes."

"But he's my brother…?" Ginny stated looking disgusted, though it sounded like a question.

Hermione sighed, 'Yes."

"Like a lot?" Ginny asked wrinkling her nose.

"YES!"

Ginny beam, "Okay, just checking."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Hermione jumped up startled and Ginny's brow crested.

Ginny stood up and walked of to her door, Hermione watching silently as she turned the door knob and opened the door.

It was Ron. Hermione flushed.

Ron's eyes examined the room and saw Hermione and smiled.

Ginny scowled, "What do _you_ want?"

"Me and Harry have nothing to do and want you to stop stealing Hermione," he said looking back at Ginny.

Hermione got up and walked towards Ginny and stood beside her and Ginny looked behind Ron and saw Harry.

Ginny smiled at him, "Oh hey, sorry about stealing Hermione so much." She lowered her voice and said to him, "Girl talk."

Harry blushed slightly, "Oh, it's okay it was mostly Ron who care and-"

"And Harry's getting boring!" Ron interrupted, "I want to talk to Hermione now too! I guess you can come too if you want," he said frowning slightly.

Ginny glared at Ron, "Fine! Where are we going?"

Ron looked at Harry who shrugged and told her, "I don't know, we'll wait down stairs in the living room for you guys and we can decide what we're going to do then."

"Kay bye." Ginny said shutting the door in his face. She turned around and looked at Hermione with a serious face. "Okay, let's do this thing!"

After about fifteen minutes or so of Ginny talking through what was going to happen with Hermione they were ready. Hermione worried out loud many times that they shouldn't keep them waiting any longer. But Ginny insisted that it was good to let Ron sweat it out. When Hermione asked about Harry she smiled and said well yeah, him too.

They finally finished and walked down the stairs and found Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. Ron looked very impatient and stood up right away when they entered. Harry however look quite comfortable and had a knowing smile on.

Ginny entered first and put on a fake, innocent voice, "Ron? Is something wrong?"

Ron frowned and looked worried, "No, why?"

Ginny smirked, "Oh, nothing."

Ron scowled, "So, what are we going to do?"

Ginny hummed as if she was thinking and sat comfortably on the couch beside Harry. She leaned her head back on the cushion and sighed loudly. "I don't feel like _doing _anything," she complained, "I'm tired."

Harry smiled slightly, "I am too actually."

Ron let out an annoyed sigh and throw his arm up in the air dramatically, "Well I'm not!" Hermione giggled at her intense reaction and Ron stared at her, "Are you tired?"

Hermione glanced up, looking surprised she was asked a question, "Oh, er not really…"

Ron looked back at Harry and Ginny, "See?"

Ginny laughed loudly and Harry joined in quietly. "Okay, fine! I never said we couldn't do anything, I just meant that I might not be the funnest to be with when I'm tired. But that's not my problem!" Ginny said cheery.

Ron scoffed once more and looked at Hermione again, "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Oh, I don't care, whatever you guys feel like doing… but I'm not staying up to late, I want to getting up at a decent time tomorrow morning."

Ginny sighed again loudly, "Ewww, Morning!"

Harry chuckled softly and Hermione smiled at her friend's drama queen ways.

Ron glared hard and whipped around and looked at Ginny, "_You know_ you don't have to be here! No one invited you and I'm sure no one would be complaining if you left!"

"I would!" Both Hermione and Harry said in unison then both laughed.

Ron made no comment and ignored both of them, "So what do you want to do guys!?"

"How about we just play a game?" Hermione suggested, "I'm way too tired to do anything active."

"Agreed," Ginny said.

"Okay… what game?"

Ginny sighed, "Well I don't know! Do I need to figure out everything around here?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "I wasn't just asking you!"

"How about '20 questions', 'Would You Rather…?' or 'I've Never'?"

Harry looked over at Hermione smiling, happy that she helped them along. "Those are great suggestions! Now which one do you want to play?"

"Let's play 'I've Never'!" Ron suggested.

Ginny scoffed and mumbled, "You just want to know secrets about Hermione…"

Hermione giggled quietly and blushed and then Ginny caught her eye and winked. Harry cleared his throat, hoping to pass the awkwardness.

"I call first!" Ginny said and raised one hand up slightly, putting up all her fingers and everyone else followed her lead. She sat down on the ground beside Harry, and then Hermione sat down beside Ron and half beside Ginny, half across of her. This way they were in a circle. "I've never flown an airplane."

Everyone looked at her confused and Ron said, "Obviously!"

Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron and Ginny with surprised expressions, and Harry asked, "How do you guys know what planes even are?"

Ron shrugged, "Dad studied them I bit in the beginning of last summer and we learned a few things here and there."

"Ah, well neither have I so I guess no has-"

"I have!" Hermione exclaimed and put one finger done, leaving four fingers left.

"Okay I'll go," Ron said. "I've never, hmm I don't know, I've done a lot of things…" Everyone rolled their eyes and scoffed at him. He chuckled and said, "I've never wanted to kiss someone of the same sex."

Both Ron and Harry laughed loudly and Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. "So very mature boys," Ginny commented. Harry automatically stopped laughing.

Ron looked up and asked, "So no one has?"

"Well…" Ginny thought for a second, "I thought about it but I never actually had the urge to do it. So does that count?"

Harry's eyes widen, "No, it's fine. We just won't count that." He looked over at Ron and said in a weak voice, "Please."

"Yeah, okay." Ron said, "Next person go!"

Hermione giggled softly then said, "Okay I wanna go, I've never… been out of Europe."

"Oh come on!" Ron sighed, "We all know that all of us haven't ever been out of Europe! Make up a more exciting one."

Hermione glared at Ron, "Fine…" she thought for a second then leaned in towards Ron and said to him straight in the eye, "I've never been kissed in the rain." She backed away but still looked at Ron, "Better?"

Ron swallowed loudly and nodded, everyone except for Ginny didn't put a finger down. Harry and Ron both looked at her in surprise, but Hermione acted as if it was obvious.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "What? Can't I be kissed in the rain?" She looked at them with astonishment. "Would you _like_ to hear details or something?"

They both quickly looked away and Ron shrieked, "No! Please don't!"

Harry's brow furrowed and he looked down at his hands. By now Ginny and Hermione were the only ones with fingers down, and they both just had one down each. Harry knew what he wanted to do, "I guess it's my turn now… I never had dirty thoughts about someone who I think of as a _very_ good friend."

Ron put one finger down, hoping no one would notice, but Harry smiled wide at him and said, "Really Ron? Hmmm, I wondered who that was…"

Ginny laughed loudly and rested her head on Harry's shoulder for support of her shaking body. Harry looked at her, pleased with himself.

Ron glared at Harry, "Ginny go it's you're turn!"

She laughed a couple more seconds then said, "Okay, hmmm… oh I've got one! I've never kissed a boy who I didn't like as much as someone else and who's wasn't my boyfriend… or girlfriend in your cases." Ginny smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"Hey! You're not aloud to target one person! That's against the rules!"

"Harry did it to me!" Ron complained.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah but that was a valid question; how do you except Harry to know that you were the only one to have dirty thoughts about a really good friend?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione and was about to say something when Ginny laughed loudly and patted Hermione's back, "There's no rules sweetie!"

Hermione pouted, "Well there should be!" and put one finger done angry.

She thought for a second and then her smile grew bigger, "Y'know maybe you should put two fingers down. Since you did it twice… didn't you?"

Hermione glared at her, "Can we just move on!?'

Harry, who had a very amused look on his face, said, "it's you're turn Ron."

"I've never… had a crush on a teacher," Ron looked over at Hermione and smirked.

"Ugh! I hate you all! Why are we all bullying up on me!?" Hermione whined.

"I'm not bullying up on you." Harry said but no one seemed to hear him.

Ron chuckled, "Cause you're the funnest."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Is it my turn now?" Harry nodded. "Okay well I've never been in a relationship purely to make someone else jealous."

Ron choked on the pumpkin juice -that he got while Ginny and Hermione were upstairs before- he was drinking and looked at Hermione incredulously, "What!?'

Hermione smirked and said it more slowly, "I've never been in a relationship purely to make someone else jealous."

Ron blushed the colour of his hair and slowly put a finger down and Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

"Would you like me to go Ron?" Harry smirked.

Ron glowered at him, "Go Harry."

Harry chuckled, "I've never wore the opposite sex clothing."

Both Ron and Ginny put one finger down. Ron mumbled something about the horrid Yule Ball, which made Hermione smile at Harry, silently thanking him.

"I've never kissed someone and made them cry," Ginny told them.

Harry looked disbelieving at Hermione, "You told her last year!?"

Hermione shrugged, "Girls tell each other everything."

Ginny giggle, "I'm sorry, it's really none of my business about how bad of a kisser you are."

"That's not-!" Harry sighed frustrated, not even trying to explain to her and put his first finger down.

Ginny smile apologetically at him, "I'm just kidding! I'm sure you're an amazing kisser."

Harry went red but looked away, rolling his eyes.

"I've never made myself cry to get out of trouble if anyone cares," Ron told them in a bored voice.

Ginny put her third finger down and looked at Ron, "But you already knew that." He looked around the room and no one else put a finger down. His eyes rested on Hermione's and he said, "Your turn."

"I've never bitten someone…" Hermione said pondering.

Ron scrunched his eyebrows, "That's a weird thing to say."

Hermione gave Ron a look, "Yet have you done it?"

"Yeah…" Ron admitted.

"Exactly!" Hermione said proudly.

Ginny put a finger done too, "I use to bit Ron all the time when I was little and then he'd bit me back."

Harry looked at them all strangely, "That's such an odd thing to do."

Hermione smiled, "I know, right?"

"Well I guess it's my turn right?" Harry asked not waiting for an answer and looked at everyone's hands. Both Ginny and Ron only had one finger left each. "I've never been called Ron."

"WHAT!?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Oh you lose! You have no fingers left!" Ginny cry out and Hermione laughed. She had a feeling Harry would do something like that so the game would end already. He still had four fingers up and Hermione had two.

"Oh darn it, the game's over." Harry said in a bored voice. "I guess we all have nothing to do now and we'll have to go to bed!"

Hermione and Ginny giggled and Ron looked at all of them in amazement, "I see what you did there, you're all getting tired and want to go to bed!"

"You caught us," Ginny exclaimed and then dashed up the first flight of stairs. "Good night!" she yelled down.

Hermione continued giggling as Harry yawned and looked at his empty wrist, "Wow, is it that time already? I'm exhausted." He started walking away and then turned his head away and called out, "Good night you guys!"

Hermione smiled at Ron who was sitting on the sofa now smiling at her too. Ron was the first to speak, "Are _you_ tired too?" He got up and seized her arm and started pulling her to the sofa he was sitting on seconds before. "_You_ wouldn't leave me all alone, would you?" He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes and sat down.

"No, I'm not that tired anyways," Hermione told him and then mumbled, "I don't think they were that tired either though…"

Ron sat down on the sofa too and looked at Hermione in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Hermione reddened quickly and averted her eyes from Ron, "Well, I think that they were trying to, er- get us to be alone, so umm…"

Ron blushed as well, "Oh…"

Hermione chuckled out of awkwardness, "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Hermione felt like she needed to break the silence so she said, "Well, since we _are_ alone finally and I doubt we'll ever be alone for a while after this, we should probably take advantage of it…"

Ron eyes seemed to pop out of his head and Hermione laughed loudly and said, "I'm just joking!"

Ron breathed out loudly, "Oh okay…good."

Hermione laughed again and Ron joined in and then she said, "Wait a minute? _Good?_ Would it be that horrible to kiss me?"

"No! I mean, no of course not, I just meant that-"

"Jeez Ron, calm down. You're so gullible tonight…"

Ron glared at her and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down, so her back was on the sofa cushions and he was hovering over her, with his hands on either side on her neck. "I'm not gullible, you're just a good actor… and I'm nervous."

Hermione smiled then she heard the last bit and her eyebrows crinkled, "Nervous? Why?"

Ron lips turned up on the corners, "Because I've wanted to do this all night…" He ducked his head down and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. It didn't last long, but it was enough for Hermione's breath to be caught in her throat and be out of breath by the end of it.

When Ron backed away and looked at Hermione's smiling face, he beamed back. She pulled the collar of his shirt and brought his lips down on hers once more. This one was less soft and more urgent. Ron's one hand traveled to Hermione's cheek while his other one was supporting the rest of his weight. Hermione's hands went around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Ron's tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for entrance and Hermione granted him it eagerly. Ron's tongue explored her mouth, which caused Hermione to moan. He started trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Both of them suddenly stopped and looked at each other in alarm. They had both heard a noise, like a creak. Like a footstep, on the stairs. They went quiet, trying to hear the noise once more. After a minute of listening they both looked at each other and Ron sat up and pulled Hermione up with him.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure… sounded like someone walking down the stairs," Ron whispered back.

"Oh, well we should probably be going to bed anyways… it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah," Ron replied regrettably.

Hermione stood, taking Ron's hand in her and walked from the sofa to the bottom of the stairs. Ron followed obediently and walked up the stairs quietly behind her.

They both heard a door close and Hermione whispered, "It was probably Ginny spying on us."

Ron rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Stupid, little, noisy sisters."

Hermione giggled quietly and walked some more then stopped in front of Ginny's room. "I'll see you in the morning then." She went on her tippy toes and gave him one last kiss, "Good night." She opened the door and smiled at him one last time before she shut it.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

"How'd it go?" Ginny mumbled to Hermione.

"Fine," Hermione said, even though it was hundred times better then 'fine'.

"Hmmmm…" Ginny replied.

Hermione turned over in her bed and closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh and by the way, we heard you trying to spy."

Ginny sighed and whispered back, "I don't know what you're talking about." But Hermione could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

**BTW! In case you were wondering I didn't really think Hermione and Cormac were really classified as 'girlfriend and boyfriend'. I thought of them more as just two people who kind of liked each other and was testing it out by dating. Plus, they only went on one date and sure they did kiss but that was purely experimental! ;) **

**Anyways PLEASE (I said please! Wait, I'll say it again!) PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE review! :D I love reviews and one more time; I'm so sorry about the almost three month late chapter!**


End file.
